


Sea

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Ocean, Poetry, Sea, Seawater, Short & Sweet, Water, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: How would one describe the sea?





	Sea

Because I could not vary for the Sea,

It did kindly vary for me.

I don’t like the fact that it,

learned to vary before it knew how to occur.

It does vary,

it does occur,

it does sail.

***

How happy is the brackish, saturated seawater?

Simulated, stagnant, saturated seawater.

Does the saturated seawater make you shiver?

Does it?

***

A tide, however hard it tries,

Will always be astronomical.  
A tide is astronomical.

A tide is galactic.

A tide is large, however.

***

I cannot help but stop and stare at the great oceanic.

How tremendous is just the thing,

To get me wondering if the oceanic is endless.


End file.
